Infinity Time
Infinity Time is an unlockable game mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is first playable in the final singleplayer mission of either side. Afterwards, starting a new match costs at least 5 stars to start on the first wave, with every five waves beaten previously being available as a starting point at a higher cost. In this repeatable form, it can also be played with up to 3 other players, though this requires the players to be in your Backyard when starting the mode. In this mode, the player plays as an Infinite Robot. Their goal is to vanquish as many Gnomes as possible until they are vanquished themselves or if their Time Stability runs out. When vanquished, Gnomes drop Time Shards which heal the player for 50 Health for every Time Shard collected, and bosses drop bigger Time Shards, which will heal you for 200 HP each. The shards will automatically be picked up when the impostor king is dead so it's wise to only pick them up for the sole purpose of regaining health. These can also be traded in for rewards when the gamemode ends. Unlike a garden or a graveyard in their respective Ops modes, the gamemode has a unique health system named Time Stability. Every five waves, the Time Stability will be fully healed. There is an enemy named Gnome Floatie which appears occasionally and will, once it arrives, start draining the Time Stability, which can make the player lose if the Time Stability runs out. Along with that, the Gnome King also has the ability to drain time stability and will do so if not attacked for a certain amount of time. None of the other enemies encountered in this mode are able to drain Time Stability. In Infinity Time, Gnomus the Gnome King commands the Gnomes. Every 5 waves Gnomus sends out an Impostor King. One will be Blue, another Green, then Yellow, then Red and finally Rainbow in that order. As mentioned, the Impostor King will also sap Time Stability. Gnomus can also create tombstones, gardens and can summon giant versions of the Plant and Zombie variants to attack the player. After vanquishing 'Gnomus the brilliant' on wave 25, the world is blue again as if you are back at the beginning. The difficulty of the waves just keeps increasing, however. After every 5 waves, Gnomus now sends out two Impostor Kings at the same time. You will also meet a Singularity type at every x1 wave, x being an increase in that digit slot, such as 11, 21. You will meet Green Singularity at wave 11, this Singularity aimlessly floats around the map, making it either not a problem, or unpredictable, avoid fighting near it. Once you reach wave 21, you will meet Red Singularity, this Singularity chases after you, but at a very slow rate, this is also likely to be the last Singularity you will face if you're only doing Infinity Time for the Achievements. At wave 31, you will meet a Yellow Singularity, it's disabled until you approach it, chasing you at double the speed of the Red Singularity, increase your distance from it as fast as possible to disable it again. The last currently known Singularity is Blue Singularity at wave 41, it will chase you at double the speed like Yellow Singularity, but only if it's far away from you, it slows down to the speed of Red Singularity when it's near you, making this one of the most dangerous Singularities currently found. Rewards Upon ending Infinity Time by either running out of health or by having all Time Stability drained, the player will be rewarded with a treasure chest based on the amount of Time Shards they obtained. If you collect 5 000 Time Shards, you will get a 'Good Chesty Chest', 10 000 Time Shards will get you a 'Great Tra-La-La Chest', 15 000 Time Shards will get you an 'Amazing Twiddle Chest' and 25 000 Time Shards or more will get you an 'Infinite Infinity Chest'. The 'Good Chesty Chest' and the 'Great Tra-la-la Chest' will always yield coins while the 'Amazing Twiddle Chest' will randomly yield either coins or a sticker. The 'Infinite Infinity Chest' yields the possibility of obtaining a legendary sticker. Getting two legendary character pieces of any character will unlock it.' All Party Characters are exclusive to Infinity Time and cannot be earned otherwise'. The following characters can be unlocked from the Amazing Twiddle Chests and the Infinite Infinity chests: *Party Rose *Party Citron *Party Corn *Party Imp *Captain Partyman *Party Brainz Strategies Infinity Mode Is Hard. You play as Robo Cat as a zombie or a Robo Dino as a plant. In infinity Mode you collect Time Shards that can heal you up. It is recommended for you to collect the shards when you NEED healing. In Infinity you get a set of abilities. Use you Tackle ability to get away from the Enemies, you Laser or Cannon Attack to vanquish the Gnome Floaties and King Gnomus and you Heavy attack when enemies are hurting you close. Every 5 waves King Gnomus send an Imposter King to vanquish. It is wise to use your Cannon attack on him. When he gets to half health he sends in a Massive Nemesis to vanquish you (Not for Blue). You must vanquish it to finish of Gnomus. Beware, He can destabilise time so you better lure him away from the Time Rings. You will meet Singularlies that can hurt you. You must stay a way from them. You cannot damage them. If you see one at it is near you use Your Tackle to get away from it. Bosses On boss waves, many different bosses can appear. Standard * Gnomus the Blue * Gnomus the Green * Gnomus the Yellow * Gnomus the Red * Gnomus the Gnome King Giant Plants * Mass-Pea - A giant version of the Electro Pea. * Citron Overload - A giant version of Iron Citron. * Giant Stalk - A giant version of the BBQ Corn. Giant Zombies * Ultra Commander - A giant version of the Tank Commander. * Giga Imp - A giant version of Lil' Drake. * Cosmic Mayhem - A giant version of Cozmic Brainz. Gallery Cozmic Brainz Boss.png|A giant Cozmic Brainz that was recently summoned Goat Boss.png|A Gargoatuar in Infinity Time Red Impostor King.png|The red impostor king in action Giga Gnome.png|a Giga Gnome with its giant mushroom Giga Gnome laserbeam.png|a Giga Gnome shooting his laser beam Gnomus the brilliant message.png|Message at wave 25 Singularity Green.png|The green singularity Singularity Red.png|The red singularity Time Shards small and big.png|Time Shards that are worth 50 (left) and 200 (right) Trivia * When the Dave-bot 3000.1 mentions how the plants found out about Infinity Time, he says "Three agents in the 1980's partied so hard they created a wormhole and got sucked into a realm known as Infinity". The "partying in the 1980's" may be referencing the ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' world Neon Mixtape Tour. **This also references the party variants of the plants. *Only the new classes introduced in Garden Warfare 2 get party variants. **This may be compensating for the lesser amount of variants they currently have when compared to the eight original classes. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2